deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Favourite Death Battle Ideas
This is an Idea thought up by Pikatoo where every registered user will get a chance to see a specific Death Battle Rules : 1) If one user picks one, you can not take it but you can add yourself to people who support this Battle 2) It has to make sense so no "Freddy vs Goku" bullshit 3) If you have a fight plz be able to support it don't just say "Because I wanted" to or for no stated reason at all 4) If a user uses one fighter, so can you. Just no hating 5) Try to limit it to one fight, two or three are okay but no more than three 6) This is for other users to edit as well not to comment 7) Try not to put a fighter that has all ready been i a real Death Battle That's it Go Nuts! K no one seems to under stand this so I will Go first Edit 1: The fights do not have to be yours or done or even on the wiki they just need to be Death Battles you want to see. Edit 2: PLEASE CENTER YOUR IMAGES! Especially images bigger than 600 by 328 (or any other default). Edit 3: Users please put you favorite Death Battle Ideas under a heading named after your account name and also put this heading under the Alphabetical Order (You know A-Z). Edit 4: If also want to see a fight but can't put a detailed Reason just Put ( Your Username Supports this Idea) AdamGregory03 Hellboy vs. Garnet Okay, so my reason for not doing this myself is because I already used Garnet in a fight against the Thing back when there wasn't that much to go off of for Garnet. And then I used her again against Storm. So I figured I might as well let someone else use her. And my reasoning for this fight... Well, they're both non-human defenders of humanity with giant rock hands and plenty of combat experience against their own kind. So why not? AgentHoxton I will say Compa vs. Amy Rose. Both are pink-haired girls (fur qualifies as hair in this instance), both have larger versions of everyday objects as their weapons and, what I just thought of now, both are at opposite ends of the spectrum of good (with Compa being quiet and gentle whereas Amy is tomboyish and aggressive). It's definitely off the beaten path when it comes to Amy's potential opponents, but it does make enough sense in context. To me, at least. (AgentHoxton) Ahomeschoolingroudon Hellboy vs Etrigan This is a fight that deserves to happen at some point, it's a nice change on the Marvel vs DC battles as Marvel isn't involved at all, instead we have Dark Horse Comics. Both of these are demons fighting for the good but still demons. They also are very powerful combatants and it provides a very even match despite already knowing who'd most likely win if this becomes a reality. Also Etrigan needs reattention at some point! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Espio vs Greninja This is a fight that is certainly an oddball but it'd still work, Espio & Greninja are both very fast animal ninjas with..let's just say more than average sized shurikens. Not to mention the last time Pokemon fought in a death battle besides the royale it was kinda stompish so let's have something a bit more fair for these guys! Sonic also is a series that hasn't had a fighter in quite a while so, let's have this fight fix this..right? Victini vs Veemon Ok I may have the Pokemon over Digimon bias but this fight is flat-out brilliant! They're both characterizations of the letter V and have the Pokemon & Digimon rivalry which we have yet to see in death battle. And it's been shown on Ben's ask.fm that this may happen at some point. Also it helps that Victini is one of my favorite pokemon of all time so, why not have them clash out in a duel to the death? Awesomecartoongames Axel-1999Brony AANG VS NARUTO We all know Avatar and Naruto have quite some similarities with each other, so what happens when we put the main protagonists up against each other? This idea has been requested by many people and for me, makes more sense than Ichigo vs Naruto, because Naruto will have revenge for Gaara's death against Toph. DRACULA VS GANONDORF Ancient terror of the night vs The resurrecting king of evil - Who is the ultimate lord of darkness?, final bosses in their respective games, the two are 100% evil, both they have their own army, the two are inmortals, there are several similarities between them, so for me makes much more sense than Bowser vs Ganondorf. BLAZE THE CAT VS AZULA Both of these princesses have exceptional skills when it comes to pyrokinesis and martial arts, they both however suffer from emotional issues and can both become seriously angry very quickly and burn their opponents into an inferno until there's nothing but ash in the person's wake. Blippeeddeeblah Red-Hood vs Winter Soldier This is without a doubt one of my favorite ideas. Two sidekicks turned villains in a fight of brains AND brawn. Bucky and Robin were pretty lame, until they turned into these BA's. Who would win: This is actually pretty close, but in the end, Red Hood could take it. I'm gonna do this fight myself; so I should probably do further reasearch before I make my call. BMHKain Merkava X Zoroark Sure, we've seen Pokemon before in DEATH BATTLE, BUT, this idea is original as it has a character who also (kinda) has illusionary properties. When I was trying to do research to find an opponent for Merkava of Under Night IN-BIRTH (Now on US PS3s. Go nuts.), eventually, my brain poped out a thought: Voids can't be perceived by normal beings, so a Pokémon with an illusion... By that point, an idea was born. Under Night IN-BIRTH is also criminally underrated in DEATH BATTLE, to the point of it being hated on. The game got good scores, but nobody budged to play it. Why? It has a great system, excellent characters, their stories, and ideas are original, plus it's just fun! I recommend it to those sick of Mortal Kombat, anyone who wants a fun game, and more so; Fans of Japanese Calibur Fighting game fans that wished Beowulf's story was better than it was (Not even the Ending was good, and Peacock saw that. (Impersonates Jerry Seinfeld) Annie.) Bottom line, Original, Cool, plus both combatants are ridiculously strong. It's disappointing to note that Zoroark STILL doesn't have A MEGA Evolved form. Maybe we'll get it in XZ/YZ... Now, I had an idea for Chaos leave my head, I'll see you when I find it... BonBooker W.I.P Chesknight Pit VS Sora Well who didn't see this coming from me? Well if you didn't you're clearly new here. So Pit VS Sora! My most wanted Death Battle of all time! My Season 1 finale! I suppose I have to explain my reasoning behind the fight right? K... 1. Sh*t load of similarities, the most important being "Defenders of Light". Others include them both being naive teenage boys, can act goofy yet also very serious, have a crap ton of weapons at their disposal, have a crap ton of magic and what-have-you at their disposal, have defeated multiple beasts, gods, etc., are somewhat reliantly on others yet can do just fine on their own and have dark counterparts. 2. Ben and Chad have said they like to style fights with what best represents characters (Link and Cloud are better known for their 3D games, yet Kirby at least is better known for 2D ones). And since most of the games Pit has been in are 3D, and almost all the Kingdom Hearts games are in 3D, Pit VS Sora would probably, you guessed it, be in 3D. And with all the stuff these guys have, and with how well Torrian's been animating lately, this could make an AMAZING fight. 3. They both have some great feats under their belts, Pit being able to take blows from mountain-busters and Sora being FTL, and this could ultimately make a very even and close match-up. 4. Another Nintendo VS Square Enix fight, and the best one I've seen and probably the best one to follow Link VS Cloud. So... YEAH! Lucario VS Renamon So Pit VS Sora may be my most wanted fight of all time, but this is probably the fight I've requested and pushed for the most. Explanation time! I gotta say, it's really surprising how there hasn't been a single Pokemon VS Digimon match yet. I mean they've got like a Mario VS Sonic-level rivalry, have been requested for MANY years, and the team has even mentioned them a few times on Facebook and Twitter. Unfortunately, the vast majority of the proposed matches end up being major stomps in favour of the Digital Monsters. But this rig there ladies and gentlemen, is about as fair as the playing field gets between them. Renamon's no slouch in combat, that's for sure, but Lucario would sure as hell be a tough opponent to overcome with all the abilities he's gotten throughout the many medias he's appeared in. And as the One Minute Melee should show us, this could make a GREAT animated fight. And I think it's about time we got a Pokemon past the first generation in here, so who better than one of the most recognizable out there? So I really hope that when the day comes that a Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle is finally announced, THIS is what we get. Derpurple Dio vs Alucard Dio Brando vs Alucard (Hellsing), two very well known and Over-Powered (and honestly possibly Over-Rated) vampires of Anime and Manga history and neither have been in a Death Battle! (Though Dio was in a One Minute Melee, it didn't do justice, it was still pretty cool) They are perfect opposites, Alucard praises and glorifies humanity as a perfect beauty and has sworn service to them. On the other hand, Dio believes humanity is weak, fragile, and worthless and that they should be exterminated/avoided at all costs. Alucard has also fought opponents similar to Dio in Hellsing (more personality-wise, close to power-wise but not too/very close to Dio's immense power). Also: ZA WARDUO! vs The Hound of Baskerville and AntFishTAS' Tim Curry Dio vs Takahata101's Alucard anyone? Kenshiro vs Jotaro/Jonathan Kenshiro vs Jotaro Kujo/Jonathan Joestar, The Original vs The Homage(s), Fist of the North Star vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! WATATATATATATATA/Omae wa mou shinderu (You are already dead)/100 Crack Fist vs ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA/Yare yare daze (Gimme a Break)/SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! Stoic, gold-hearted and brave heroes who's signature attack revolves around an unique technique or power and a barrage of flying fists! (Hokuto Shin Ken vs Stands and Hamon/Ripple). These two/three also deserve a Death Battle for how notable they are in the Japan and Anime/Manga Community. FireMaxPyro Petey Piranha VS Chomper A battle of man-eating plant monsters!!! Which mutated garden monstrosity will be winner and which will be dinner? Seriously, these man-eating plant monsters are so similar and would be the perfect matchup, both can chomp, both have goop attacks, both are giant, awesome, living, mobile, carnivorous plant monsters. This was the first battle I wrote on here because it is my all time favorite idea and is what I most want to be an official death battle release. Bowser VS Ridley ☀MONSTER VS MONSTER!!! The battle of giant, durable, fire-breathing, and antagonistic monsters! Which monster is more fierce and ferocious? Seriously, this one has got to happen officially! It makes perfect sense. Both giant, fire-breathing, antagonist monsters that are both extremely durable always surviving things game after game that should have killed them. GameboyAdv Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader This is definitely one of my favorite ideas. They have so much in common like being the most well known baddies of their universes, getting an intense burn related injury and getting it repaired with a suit, and they both try to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8u7px_GzWQ. Hawkeye vs Green Arrow Was there ever any doubt? This is by FAR the most requested Marvel vs DC fight ever and for good reason. They're almost the same person! They're both skilled in archery, have many different types of arrows, they're both extremely adept in other weapons when their archery just isn't enough. Hell, they have similar GIRLFRIENDS for fucks sake. The only thing I don't get about this match up is why Ben and Chad haven't done it yet! Captain N vs Captain Rainbow Come on it's just so stupid! Well, actual stupid vs awesomely stupid that is. Two lesser known Nintendo captains who help out other Nintendo characters but which one will win? Well I already know the answer to that question >:) The Joker vs Sweet Tooth It's the battle of the insane killer clowns! It's Joker's most fair match, and the Twisted Metal series needs some representation on the show. Not much more to say for this one other than it would be fucking awesome! The Punisher vs Judge Dredd These two are the most badass anti-heroes ever! We need two normal guys in a gun fight, and there's no better gun fight than this one! Also, I AM THE LAW! Bizarro vs Cell This, in my opinion, is the perfect matchup for Cell. First, it's DC vs DBZ, which I think we need more of, not to mention this is one of the more fair ones. Cell's matches tend to be characters who were either scientifically made, or have copy abilities. Here, we have the latter similarity. But this time, they were scientifically created to specifically murder the main protagonist by an evil genius. Cell is a fan favorite among DBZ fans, and Bizarro is one of Superman's more iconic baddies and one of my personal favorites. Make it happen :) Grnmachine1 Link Battle Royale. Sorry, theres no image for the whole thing. Link is a character with many incarnations, and its an interesting thought to have them all fight each other. See which ones would be better than others, how some might counter others, and which is the best overall. Also, quick side-note, i'd like to see the Sorcery! Guy in an official death battle, but Lana and Robin are kinda not right to fight him. A weak swordmage with unique magic is really hard to find, but i think i'd be happy just so long as he's there. Maxevil Nkstjoa 3. Jin Kazama VS Kasumi While there have been many rivalries between fighting game series, very few have the animosity like the rivalry between Tekken and Dead Or Alive. The trash talk between their two creators is legendary and what better chance to finally end the feud than with their main heroes? Jin Kazama and Kasumi, once filled with innocence, eventually came to be fighters in a larger conflict and have battled against their own demons (Jin's family and the Devil Gene, Victor Donovan and Kasumi's clones respectively) for the greater good. 2. Electro VS Cole MacGrath Max Dillon and Cole MacGrath both lived out their normal lives until both were granted electrical powers. Whereas Max, donning his iconic green and yellow suit as the supervillain Electro, would go on to use his new-found power for his own benefit, Cole would go on to use his gifts to protect the innocents against various factions throughout his career. Even while defeated by Spider-Man and various Marvel heroes and villains, Electro is still a serious threat and his control over electricity will make him easily Cole's greatest challenge yet. 1. Vergil VS Sesshōmaru Their fathers are legendary, leaving behind two heirs and a weapon for each. The eldest sons, both Vergil and Sesshomaru battle to ultimately prove their worth in the face of their respected father's legacy. Each have clashed with their younger brothers, whom happen to fashion themselves in red apparel, more than willing to main the other and claim what they desire from them (Dante's half of the amulet, Tesseiga, which Sesshōmaru felt should've been his). Vergil's quest for more power and Sesshōmaru's newfound compassion will lead to a brutal conclusion to one of their tales. ParaGoomba348 For a battle I'd like to add myself to the support list, I'd be inclined to say Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito. It's dual-wielders, and frankly we need more of that stuff in Death Battle. Okay, there are plenty of things Death Battle needs, but that's one I'd like to see myself. (AgentHoxton) Ok we all know how much i love this idea I mean Tales Of Symphonia needs to get it's hype up it was the best RPG on the Gamecube now alot of people say i don't see the point Kirito could do so much better it makes no scene well you Play ToS and say it's a bad idea then i might listen to you naw i will not it's not always the similaritys that have opponents face each other but the differences as well Kirito is Hero in his game Lloyd is a Hero in real life He uses Magic look a Magic vs Tech Theme battle anyway This fight will give Kirito the fight he deserves (Pikatoo) Yes, this battle. I've heard a lot of people think that Kirito should fight someone else, and I would be okay with him fighting Kite or Shiroe, but this match makes a lot of sense to me. Their stories are similar, they both are saviors of their worlds, they both defeated some kind of system which seemed to have total control of those underneath them, and they're both dual-wielders. I once heard someone say "Then you could do Kirito vs. Starkiller if you're going with the dual-wielder theme!" but Lloyd and Kirito are both saviors of worlds, and they both wield two swords which aren't identical to each other. Also, Lloyd comes from a game with an anime style to it, and Kirito comes from an anime set in a video game world. It makes a lot of sense to me and I'd love to see it. (ParaGoomba348) Alright, I think most people here will agree with me when I say that this is by far one of the battles that makes the most sense. It's a battle between badass action girls with giant scythes who go to a school to use those scythes and fight giant monsters and are in teams! How could that NOT be awesome?! Not to mention the fact that Monty Oum (RIP ;_;) based Ruby and her weapon off of Maka (no joke). This match would also easily be one of the closest in my opinion, and it's a decent magic (Maka) vs. technology (Ruby) battle. The only problems I see with this are Ruby not quite yet having shown her full potential, and the fact that finding sprites for these two might be difficult. Well, considering Rooster Teeth helps ScrewAttack with their animations sometimes, I could see this one being a 3D battle as well. Now all we need are some 3D Maka models, and we're good to go. (ParaGoomba348) Donkey Shitman Money D. Luffy Vs Reed Richards: To see how can is the most elastic man in fictional history! Saitama (one punch man) vs Goku: To see Goku get his ass handed to him by the most awesome baldy! PuasLuisZX I have a fucking Top 10 in ScrewAttack for my favorites, but with new characters knowing I need re-doing the Top here. Supporting of Shadow's battle Ok, I love this rivality match. In Death Battle History never two anime characters fight versus their self, Vegeta''' VS Shadow, Goku VS Super Man, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Kirby VS '''Majin Buu, my most wanted battle ever ''Gaara VS Toph'' and finaly ''Guts VS Nightmare.'' Also watch what is the strongest universe of the HST (sorry One Piece but your universe is much weaker than Bleach and Naruto) will be epic. Yes, Bleach Manga needs finish for this battle or Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha. Naruto is a extreme good ninja Death Battle considered Naruto Sub-Sonic Travel Speed, so maybe Sub-Relastivic Ichigo will outsplitzed Naruto. Naruto can divide the Moon in two so maybe he will be the strongest in destructive capacity. ''Note of Puas: Narutards and Bleach fanboys war will become real if this happend.'' Supporting of Pit VS Sora Ok, this is the support idea of Pit vs. Sora putting here for Chesknight, my second favorite battle ever. Both are dark counterparts of Pit and Sora, also both has little difference with Sora and Pit mostly in appearance and clothes. Is even closer than Pit vs. Sora, and in case of Death Battle decided doing Sora VS Lloyd. And can pass because ODBFB in majority wants more Sora's opponent be Lloyd, these two can doing a honor for Pit and Sora. Antoher want more Dark Link vs Dark Pit, but this battle is Dark Pit's stomp. My Second Most Wanted Battle Ever A come on, this battle is the best Play Station's rivality ever. Dual Teams, weapons, is the best nature VS Science themed of all. And this can be perfect in 3D. How can be perfect for start the battle on team, these two can battle.Even watch how Jak needs use the eco for saving of the Gun User for powerfull of Sony and the epic battles of his teamates. Even with Sypro victory can Ratchet still with the victory or Jak tied the mark. Shadow7615 Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha This fight is the reason why I joined the wiki in the first place, in fact, you go type up "Aizen" in your search engine, and I guarantee you "Aizen vs. Madara" will be in there, that alone proves this match is crazy popular, and I believe this would be the biggest scale anime fight in the history of the show's fights, I firmly believe this fight will be the definition of an "Anime Death Battle". Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki This fight has been one begging to be made since their rivlary begun way back when, both Bleach and Naruto have both pretty much reached their ends, and although Naruto: Gaiden is currently running, it's mainly the original manga and anime where we see Naruto at his best, This one is possibly the biggest fight i'll write here on this wiki, and if Death Battle actually beats me towards doing an episode of it, i'll still be writing it and keeping it awesome!(Shadow7615) I love this idea these two have something but i can tell they are both well known (along with Luffy) In the anime community they both don't have the best childhood and Ichigo's Friends weren't really close with him in the beginning as he keep the fact he could see ghost to him self he also lost his mother at a young age Naruto started with no friend and his both his parents died soon after his birth both have something inside of them Naruto with Kurama Ichigo with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow both have allowed powerful transformations by possession Naruto with his Nine Tails Cloak and Ichigo with his Hollow Mask then they both over come that possession to become more powerful Heck the Teachers are famous in there verse and outside of the Anime both the writers were influenced by Akira the writer of DBZ (Pikatoo) SuperSaiyan2Link Michaelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa Well, well. Mikey vs Lemmy is actually not such a bad idea. Both have so much in common, it's crazy. They sport orange, they're wacky, they have pretty useless weapons, and they're the smallest of their group. I personally think thebatle would be and should be in 2D, but most Lemmy sprites aren't too good... (SuperSaiyan2Link) WarpStar930 This may come off as a bit much but they are my faves. Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft! Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft was one of my first really good DB's and it had a similar intense theme as regular DB's do. So it definitely goes up there on my favorite's list. Treasure Hunter vs Archaeologist a battle of the genders. I know SPBD (Super Power BeatDown) already did this, but it was through votes and relatively inaccurate depending on who won. So yeah, this is why it's a fight I'd like to see. Toph Beifong vs Terra Toph vs. Terra was a fight that was originally supposed too be a collab with Aravy2002 but it didn't work out. Anyways I really took time to look into the characters physical abilities and powers to make this fight really ROCK! Heh heh.... No one? Ok.... Anyways, this DB season has been somewhat lacking with the Girls only fights and even though we JUST had Toph vs Gaara, no one really agreed with it. This fight could be a lot more interesting and that's why I want it on here. And Maybe in an actual DB? Star Butterfly vs Steven Universe Well, there's a bit of a low chance of this happening, due to the fact that Garnet is a highly requested character... but I really like this idea! Two children tasked with protecting the earth from evil enter to fight! And they both have abilities they're trying to figure out! But maybe when Steven gets another boost.... Windindi Mewtwo vs Silver the Hedghog A fight that needs to simply be done is Mewtwo VS Silver The Hedgehog '''it needs to happen. For real, if Death Battle used Adventure's Mewtwo and Archie's Silver (with everything else), were looking at a extreamly badass fight. It just, simply in kindest of words. DO IT!!! But overall, Mewtwo doesn't just have to fight Silver, what about '''Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon? THAT would be just as amazing! Or even Mewtwo VS Darth Vader would be amazing! As long as we don't get FRIEZA, I'd say Mewtwo is quite open to so much. Mega-Man Vs Astro Boy Another fight that has to happen is Astro Boy vs. Mega Man. I know I wrote it, but I still want it to happen, and soon too! Thing is, the fight is a super close one, and overall, it just has to be done! Two robot kids saving the world? I mean, COME ON!! We NEED that! Yoshirocks92 Noel Vermillion vs Aigis Ok my reason for this fight is that we are lacking in the whole "Girls only themed Death Battles" and what's better than a female only fight? How about two artificial creations battling it out to see which one is more powerful. Now with Noel's skills with Bolverk, her power as the Eye of the Azure and her transformation into Mu-12 along with Aigis's weaponry, Orgia Drive plus her Persona, Athena and this could be one of the greatest matches I've ever seen but which scientific creation will be stronger? Will it be the weapon that can kill gods? Or will it be the weapon that can kill shadows? MarioVsSonicFan Mario vs Sonic vs Pacman vs Megaman This battle is my most favorite of the wiki because this is what i really want to happened and i understand i made it. I just felt like it had to be done and i'm suprised no one else did this before i joined the wiki. This was just so hard to do as a season final because it came out to be my 3rd episode but in the end i actually was glad it was over with. If you have not seen the battle or if you were rooting for someone tell me if it was Mr. Video Game, The Blue Blur, The Arcade King or The Blue Bomber? Hipper Lex Luthor vs. Dr. Doom This battle was the most fun to make featuring two of my favorite Comic Book characters. I'm surprised this hasn't been done before, but anyway, I took the opportunity to pit Lex against his Marvel counterpart Doom in an epic battle. This is easily my greatest Death Battle of all time, right next to Bowser vs. Hulk. Which wealthy, mad scientist is stronger? Can Dr. Doom's magic and endurance take the win? Or will Lex's resource and wealth be the trump card? MickySR2112 Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. This would be amazing fight, Two of the most annoying video game villains clash. That's not all they have in common though they are both bald, annoying and have multiple forms. Plus you get to see one of these people die and who doesn't want that? This would be one of the best fights, if this was made. ArachnoGia Category:Community